dinerlifefandomcom-20200213-history
Orders
For each order there is a qualifying level, you have to be level 17 in the game to start the first one. Once you are the qualify level, you can then start the order, and start cooking what is needed for that order. For completing a drive thru you are awarded with red cars. For the first one you don't need to have red cars. But to start the other orders you have to need the right amount of red cars. That is important ! It is locked until you have the right level and right amount of red cars. Some easier orders you can do all on your own but for the harder ones you should add friends to help you with that order, with the drive thru menu screen open you see at the bottom a picture of you and slots next to that that say add friend click a slot and just add any DinerLife friend that Will help you. You can add more as the max helpers (e.g.25) shown but it is not guaranteed that the food all counts, when they skipp out of the shown helper list. Once they have clicked accept they they need to help you with cooking what you need for the order. Your friends can check what you need by going into the drive thru menu and clicking the person looking icon at the top left, this will then show your name and they can see what you need. The same goes for you, if you have accepted someone's request to 'help' them, you can see them in the top left person looking icon, and see their name, when you click on their's you will see what they need, and there is also a picture of you at the bottom of that order that shows what you have done if you hover your mouse over that. However you also will need to cook what that order needs. Each time you complete a drive thru challenge you are awarded xp, coins, and car points, the more you do the more this amount Increases. |- |'Cabin Fever' |41 |41 | 1800 Hot Chocolate 1800 Pizza 1300 Root Beer 1600 Brain Soup | 1 hr 4 hrs 6 hrs 30 min | Worktop Oven Soda Cauldron |40 Axe |0/25 |4 Days | |- |'Out of the frying pan..' |58 |41 | 800 Onion Rings 600 Fried Chicken 240 Dragon Pie 640 Flame Grilled Dragon Wings | 1 day 12 hrs 12 hrs 1 hr | Fryer Stove Oven Dragon Grill |40 Dragon's Hoard |0/25 |4 Days | 99,000 coins, 15,000 xp, 3 cars |- |'Poseidons Galley' |71 |41 | 1800 Crab Burger 1200 Mussels 500 Fried Octopus 800 Spicy Shrimp Soup | 1 day 6 hrs 15 min 12 hrs | Grill Stove Fryer Stove |40 Trident |0/25 |4 Days | 99,000 coins, 15,000 xp, 3 cars |- |'The Candy Factory' |80 |41 | 800 Gobstopper 600 Gummi Bears 240 Fizzy Lifting Drink 640 Fay's Diner Chocolate Bar | 6 hrs 4 hrs 6 hrs 4 hrs | Stove Stove Soda Grill |40 Golden Ticket |0/25 |4 Days | 99,000 coins, 15,000 xp, 3 red cars |- |'Snow Day like Today' |81 |41 | 500 Hot Chocolate 750 Winter Warmer Soup 750 Chocolate Log Cabin 1000 Milk & Cookies | 1 hr 6 hrs 1 hr 12 hrs | Worktop Stove Oven Oven |40 Winter Hat |0/25 |4 Days | 99,000 coins, 15,000 xp, 3 red cars |- |'Lovesick' |92 |41 | 550 Love Potion 900 Spaghetti and Meatballs 800 Strawberry Cheesecake 700 Love Cake | 1 Day 6 hrs 2 Days 12 hrs | Soda Stove Worktop Oven |40 Cupid's Heart |0/25 |4 Days | |- |'Heartburn' |96 |41 | 800 Love Potion 600 Vindaloo 240 Sangria 640 Love Cake | 1 Day 12 hrs 12 hrs 12 hrs | Soda Stove Soda Oven |40 Eros' Heart |0/25 |4 Days | |- |'Bad to the Bone' |101 |41 | 800 Baby Back Ribs 750 Steak 1050 Jamon Serrano 640 Chilli Con Carne | 15 min 12 hrs 2 days 6 hrs | Grill Stove Worktop Stove |40 Cow Skull |0/25 |4 Days | |- |'Everyone's a Critic' |99 |41 | 800 Empanada 600 Grilled Swordfish 240 Espresso 640 Macarons | 4 hrs 2 days 2 days 6 hrs | Fryer Grill Soda Worktop |40 Notepad & Pen |0/25 |4 Days | |- |'Like Mum Used to Make' |90 |85 |460 Steak & Kidney Pie 500 Shepherds Pie 900 Cornish Pasty 500 Sunday Roast |4 hrs 6 hrs 6 hrs 12 hrs |Oven Oven Oven Oven |40 Rolling Pin |0/25 |2 Days 12 hrs | 99,000 coins, 15,000 xp, 3 cars |- |'Now For Something..' |92 |85 |420 Bangers & Mash 450 Toad in the Hole 750 Beef Wellington 400 Salmon En Croute |4 hrs 6 hrs 4 hrs 1 Day |Stove Oven Oven Oven |40 Python |0/25 |2 Days 12 hrs | 99,000 coins, 15,000 xp, 3 cars |- |'For King and Country' |92 |85 |400 Beef Wellington 450 Chicken Tikka Masala 500 Fish and Chips 600 English Tea |4 hrs 2 Days 15 min 1 hr |Oven Stove Fryer Worktop |40 Sword |0/25 |4 Days | 99,000 coins, 15,000 xp, 3 cars |- |'God Save the Cream' |98 |85 |700 English Tea 600 Jam & Cream Scones 650 Eton Mess 450 Dandelion & Burdock |1 hr 4 hrs 6 hrs 6 hrs |Worktop Worktop Worktop Soda |40 Fancy Hat |0/25 |2 Days 12 hrs | 99,000 coins, 15,000 xp, 3 cars |- |'The Great Snack of China' |80 |90 |1200 Almond Jelly 1300 Spring Rolls 1000 Black Sesame Soup 900 Bubble Tea |4 hrs 12 hrs 6 hrs 6 hrs |Worktop Fryer Stove Soda |40 Chinese Coin |0/25 |5 Days |99,000 coins, 15,000 xp, 3 cars |- |'Woktastic!' |80 |90 |750 Sweet and Sour Pork 1200 Chow Mein Noodles 900 Kung Pao Chicken 800 Spring Rolls |12 hrs 4 hrs 6 hrs 12 hrs |Stove Stove Stove Fryer |40 Chopsticks |0/25 |5 Days |99,000 coins, 15,000 xp, 3 cars |- |'House of Flying Fowl' |85 |90 |1100 Beijing Roasted Duck 850 Kung Pao Chicken 900 Chow Mein Noodles 800 Won-Ton Soup |1 day 6 hrs 4 hrs 12 hrs |Oven Stove Stove Stove |40 Yin-Yang |0/25 |5 Days |99,000 coins, 15,000 xp, 3 cars |- |'Year of the Pig' |85 |90 |1000 Sweet and Sour Pork 1200 Rice Balls with Dumplings 750 Beijing Roasted Duck 1500 Almond Jelly |12 hrs 6 hrs 1 day 4 hrs |Stove Stove Oven Worktop |40 Fireworks |0/25 |5 Days |99,000 coins, 15,000 xp, 3 cars |- |'The Walking Dead' |45 |30 |350 Skeleton Curry 300 Fingers Soup 250 Worm Soup 475 Acid Drink |4 hrs 6 hrs 4 hrs 4 hrs |cauldron cauldron cauldron soda |40 Tombstones |0 / 25 |5 Days |99,000 coins, 15,000 xp, 3 cars |- |'Legacy of Dracula' |50 |30 |750 Bloody Mary 1200 Heart Steak 900 Fingers Soup 800 Rat Curry |4 hrs 6 hrs 6 hrs 4 hrs |soda worktop cauldron cauldron |40 Vampire teeth |0 / 25 |5 Days |99,000 coins, 15,000 xp, 3 cars |- |'Hocus Pocus' |50 |30 |325 Brain Soup 325 Eyeballs Soup 300 Rat Curry 350 Slime Soup |30 min 4 hrs 4 hrs 6 hrs |cauldron cauldron cauldron cauldron |40 Witch Hat |0 / 25 |5 Days |99,000 coins, 15,000 xp, 3 cars |- |'Trick or Treat' |50 |30 |325 Cockrach Soup 750 Acid Drink 3500 Candy Apple 475 Worm Soup |4 hrs 4 hrs 30 min 4 hrs |cauldron soda stove cauldron |40 Bag of Sweets |0 / 25 |5 Days |99,000 coins, 15,000 xp, 3 cars |- |'Arabian Nights' |70 |41 |200 Turkish Coffee 900 Doner Kebap 900 Falafel 800 Lambkofta |4 hrs 1 day 1 day 1 hr |Turkish coffee machine Grill Fryer Grill |40 Sand Clocks |0 / 25 |4 Days |99,000 coins, 15,000 xp, 3 cars |- |'Requests from the Rich' |82 |61 |150 Turkish Delight 100 Maqluba 500 Grilled Halloumi 400 Fattoush Salad |12 hrs 12 hrs 5 Min 1 day |oven stove Grill worktop |50 Carpets |0 / 25 |4 Days |120,000 coins, 25,000 xp, 3 cars |- |'Oasis on Desert' |80 |90 |500 Turkish Coffee 1200 Tropical Smoothie 2400 Turkish Delight 900 Baklave |4 hrs 15 min 12 hrs 4 hrs |Turkish coffee machine soda oven oven |40 Camels |0 / 25 |5 Days |99,000 coins, 15,000 xp, 3 cars |- |'Genie's Favor' |80 |90 |3500 Dolma 2400 Baklava 1200 Lambkofta 1500 Turkish Delight |6 hrs 4 hrs 1 hr 12 hrs |stove oven grill oven |40 Genie Lamp |0 / 25 |5 Days |99,000 coins, 15,000 xp, 3 cars |- |'Pirates of the Caribbean' |70 |30 |600 Cuban Sandwich 600 Callalco Soup 400 Conch Fritters 100 Mofongo with Shrimp |4 hrs 1 day 2 days 12 hrs |Grill stove fryer stove |40 Straw Hats |0 / 25 |5 Days |3 drive thru points, --- not sure : 99,0000 coins, 15,000 xp |- |'Treasure Hunter' |72 |30 |1000 Curried Chickpeas 500 Cuban Sandwich 400 Boca Chica Fried Fish 100 Conch Fritters |1 day 4 hrs 15 mins 2 days |Stove Grill fryer Fryer |40 treasure chests |0 / 25 |5 days |3 drive thru points, --- not sure : 99,0000 coins, 15,000 xp |- |'Caribbean Cruise' |100 |30 |2500 Boca Chica Fried Fish 2500 Rum Cake 2500 Mojito 1000 pina Colada |15 mins 6 hrs 1 hr 12 hrs |Fryer oven soda soda |40 sunblock lotion |0 / 25 |4 days |3 drive thru points, --- not sure : 99,0000 coins, 15,000 xp |- |'Reggae' |105 |30 |325 Jamaican Jerk 750 Curried Chickpeas 3500 Mojito 475 Pina Colada |1 day 1 day 1 hr 12 hrs |grill stove soda soda |40 Maracas |0 / 25 |4 days |3 drive thru points, --- not sure : 99,0000 coins, 15,000 xp |- |'Surf Party' |52 |45 |200 Tumpang 900 Fried Rice 900 Nasi Padang 800 Dawet |6 hrs 12 hrs 15 mins 2 days |stove stove stove soda |40 surfboards |0 / 25 |5 days |3 drive thru points, --- not sure : 99,0000 coins, 15,000 xp |- |'Save the Rainforest' |65 |55 |150 Ikan Bakar 100 Gado-gado 400 Martabak 400 Tumpeng |2 days 1 day 12 hrs 6 hrs |grill worktop oven stove |40 orangutan |0 / 25 |5 days |3 drive thru points, --- not sure : 99,0000 coins, 15,000 xp |- |'Exotic Course' |75 |95 |1000 Rendang 800 Bakso 600 Nasi Padang 300 Martabak |1 day 1 day 15 mins 12 hrs |stove stove stove oven |40 batik fabric |0 / 25 |5 days |3 drive thru points, --- not sure : 99,0000 coins, 15,000 xp |- |'Mouth Burner' |100 |100 or more |500 Ikan Bakar 500 Rendang 400 Bakso 300 Soto |2 days 1 day 1 day 12 hrs |grill stove stove stove |40 komodo dragon |0 / 25 |5 days |3 drive thru points, --- not sure : 99,0000 coins, 15,000 xp |- |'Russian Roulette' |72 |41 |800 Borsch 60 Piroshki 300 Golubtsy 500 Blini |12 hrs 6 hrs 4 hrs 6 hrs |stove oven stove fryer |40 vodka bottle |0 / 25 |4 days |3 drive thru points, 99,0000 coins, 15,000 xp |- |'From Russia with Love' |73 |41 |800 Strogonoff 60 okroshka 300 piroshki 500 Vodka Martini |1 hr 6 hrs 6 hrs 6 hrs |stove stove oven soda |40 russian egg |0 / 25 |4 days |3 drive thru points, 99,0000 coins, 15,000 xp |- |'Maslenitsa' |74 |41 |800 Blini 60 piroshki 300 Golubtsy 500 Mors |6 hrs 6 hrs 4 hrs 4 hrs |fryer oven stove soda |40 Valenki |0 / 25 |4 days |3 drive thru points, 99,0000 coins, 15,000 xp |- |'Mother Russia' |75 |41 |800 Khachapuri 60 solyanka 300 Borsch 500 Mors |12 hrs 2 days 12 hrs 4 hrs |fryer stove stove soda |40 Matryoshka |0 / 25 |4 days |3 drive thru points, 99,0000 coins, 15,000 xp |} __NEWSECTIONLINK__